watchgirlsplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Pepper Challenge
Pepper Challenge' (#119)|next=yes|nextvideo= Among the Sleep (4) (#120)}} The pepper challenge was a challenge the girls did when they hit 10,000 subscribers. The goal of the challenge was to eat as many types of peppers as they can, with the peppers getting hotter as they go. Whoever bows out gets their face drawn on with a marker. This video was uploaded on July 25th, 2014 and was the 119th video uploaded onto the channel. All girls who were active at the time, save for Molly, participated in this video. Video Synopsis The video begins with Mariya, Renae, Sydney, and Rashae explaining the challenge and the punishment for the losers. Andrea and Mackenzie both appear separately from the other four as they came to the challenge late. The girls begin the challenge with the Bell Pepper, which is at a 0 on the Scoville scale. Renae appears to get the largest chunk, as the girls being to chow down on the pepper.They seem to take it well due to the pepper's lack of heat. Renae struggles to eat her piece of pepper, as she comments that her piece is too large and that it isn't fair that she has to finish it. It is not shown if Andrea and Mackenzie ate the Bell Pepper, as the girls go to their next pepper, the Poblano Pepper. The girls take their first look at the pepper and are immediately nervou, noticing the amount of seeds, Sydney and Mariya appearing to have the most seeds in their pepper. The girls take their first bite and immediately dislike it, Renae wondering why it's so bitter Andrea and Mackenzie also eat the Poblano Pepper, Mackenzie doesn't seem too fazed by its bitter taste while Andrea clearly does not like it. Meanwhile, Sydney struggles to eat the pepper, clearly not liking the pepper, even beginning to tear up. The girls move on to their next pepper, Jalapeno, the girls seemingly already knowing what the pepper is judging by their reaction when they first see it. They cheer as all but Rashae eat the pepper and immediately get the burning heat. The girls struggle to cope with the heat, Rashae being too scared by their reactions to eat her piece. Rashae eventually eats the pepper and attempts to keep her mouth open in hopes the air will cool down her mouth, Mariya saying that it won't. On Andrea and Mackenzie's end, Mackenzie is excited to eat the Jalapeno, as Andrea silently puts her pepper under the table. Mackenzie then eats it and dislikes it, saying that it starts out disgusting and ends in a gastrointestinal nightmare. Mackenzie's comment makes Andrea very reluctant to eat her piece of pepper, though she eventually eats it and says it's not that bad, before Mackenzie tells her to swallow it before it gets bad. Andrea swallows the pepper and later declares it as a mistake. Back to the other four, they continue to struggle to handle the heat as Rashae decides to bow out of the challenge, thus she gets her face drawn on by the other girls. Meanwhile, Andrea learns that she just ate a Jalapeno pepper and feels proud of herself for it. They move one to their next pepper, the Serrano Pepper, which they then mock themselves for being scared, as the pepper is very small. Renae says that her strategy is to chew the pepper and then swallow, as the girls eat the pepper. On Andrea and Mackenzie's end, Mackenzie claims that Andrea took her pepper, with Andrea retaliating by hitting her with the paper bowls. Mackenzie takes back the pepper and begins to chew on it, making Andrea feel uneasy. Back to the others, they begin to feel the heat of the pepper, Renae and Sydney saying that their pepper decided to skip their tongues altogether and go down their throat. Back toAndrea and Mackenzie, Mackenzie makes a remark about Andrea's body which makes her silently eat the pepper. Afterwards, the two recover by eating Go-Gurt, as the girls move on to their next pepper, the Thai Pepper. They begin to eat the pepper, Sydney immediately getting the hit of heat, while Andrea asks whether suicide is still an option. Mackenzie eats and chews on the pepper, making Andrea very reluctant to eat hers, as the other girls struggle with the immense heat of the Thai Pepper. Andrea finally eats the pepper and doesn't mind it at first before the heat begins to settle in. The girls continue to their next pepper, the Habanero Pepper, Mariya smells the pepper and immediately regrets it, telling the others not to smell it. The girls eat the pepper and immediately get hit by the heat, with Rashae enjoying every minute of it. Mackenzie comments that she often watches other people do stupid things and asks why they would do it, Andrea chiming in, saying that she would never do the stupid things they do yet she's doing the stupid thing anyway, as she eats the pepper. Renae struggles with the heat, with Rashae getting enjoyment out of her struggle. At the end, Renae and Sydney bow out and get their faces drawn on. Mackenzie jokingly comments that the peppers weren't spicy at all, Andrea not amused by Mackenzie's humor. External Links Category:Challenges Category:Mariya Category:Renae Category:Sydney Category:Andrea Category:Mackenzie Category:Rashae Category:2014